


At World's End

by HicSuntDracones



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Idiots in Love, M/M, MY NERDS, Magic, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HicSuntDracones/pseuds/HicSuntDracones
Summary: In the middle of a battle to save the Seven Seas, not everyone will make it put alive. Luckily, Jack and Hiccup are too stubborn to listen to the rules.Pirates of the Caribbean AU





	At World's End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so recently watched At World's End, loved it, and immediately thought, what if I Hijack this?(I love that their ship name can be used as a verb) So behold! Originally this was going to be a big multi-chapter thing, but I decided to keep it down to my favorite scene. What you need to know---> Jack is Jack Sparrow, Hiccup is Will, Astrid is Elizabeth, and Bunny is Barbossa. Also, they kissed once before this scene, when they're in the Locker and Jack thinks everyone is a hallucination. And yes, the title is uncreative, but *rasberry* I used up all my smarts writing the thing. Enjoy!  
> -Cazi

Everything was smoke and fire. Cannons and guns blow away wood and flesh, leaving blood and dust in their wake. Swords glint in the dim light of fire and the afternoon. The battle is odd, one side orderly, clean, the other grungy and confusing and chaotic. But right now, the chaos needs to win if he wants the people he loves to live.

He spins, dodging a blade and sinking his into an attacker's back. The body joins the dozens of others already decorating the deck as he keeps moving. Ducking under debris, jumping between decks, searching. He needs to find Jack. They might not make it out of this, there's a sea goddess and half the British navy after them. He needs to tell him how he feels. Needs to tell him that he's fallen in love with him.

A cannon goes off, and he falls to the deck, shielding his eyes from flying debris. Another pirate is not so lucky, and falls to their knees with a piece of wood impaled in their forehead. He jumps up, continuing his search. As long minutes pass, he grows more frantic. Where is his white haired maniac? He could be dead or bleeding out on a deck somewhere, sword through his chest or a bullet between the eyes. His mind supplies awful images of bloodied-pink hair and torn limbs, and he's almost shot, so lost in thought is he. But he spots the gun out of the corner of his eye, and drops to the deck, rushing the offending redcoat a moment later, shoving his sword between the man's ribs. He avoids the man's eyes as he pulls his sword out. Killing never gets easier.

He stands, and then sees him. His entire body sags with relief as he sees Jack still alive, still fighting. The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean is fighting with a British soldier on the ship opposite the blacksmith's. He starts towards the fighters, but as he watches, Jack backs up onto a pile of rigging, seemingly tangling his foot before slicing a single rope, which launches him through the air, and he lands semi-upright on the deck of the Pearl. Which is rapidly moving away from the ship Hiccup is on and moving closer to the Dutchman. Which is riding the whirlpool. Great. Hiccup spins, looking for a way to get on that ship. Every ship starts to turn, terrified of the whirlpool. All except two, the Pearl and the Dutchman. And one ship with a leaning mast taking a bit too long to turn.

And just like that, he has a Fiendishly Clever Plan. He jumps decks, avoiding blows and swinging from ropes as he heads toward the wounded ship. With a final leap, he crashes to the deck. He stands, wincing, and runs to the pirate at the wheel.

"Don't turn yet!" He screams desperately.

"Are you insane?" She shouts back.

"I need to get on that ship!" He points to the Pearl, swirling in the whirlpool already.

"I'm not steering my crew to their deaths!"

"You don't have to! Just don't turn until I say so!" She stares at him as if he's a dusty crystal ball and she's trying to tell the future. "Please" he begs. This is his last chance.

"I'd better not regret this."

"You won't, I promise!" He races towards the mast, which is tilting at a dangerous angle, only supported by a single line of rigging. He calls out over his shoulder, "Just don't turn until I say so!" He throws a rope around the topmost beam, tying it to a railing on the ship and around his waist. Then he sheathes his sword and starts to climb.

"Are you crazy!" The woman yells.

"Probably!"

He climbs until he's standing in the crows nest, then pauses, watching the scene below. The Pearl is moving with the motion of the whirlpool, moving in front of his ship in 5...4...3...2...

"Now!" He screams, and the ship begins to turn. He takes his sword, and slices the ropes holding him and the mast upright. As the ship turns, the mast falls, Hiccup with it. He races towards the sea, inching out of the crows nest as the mast becomes horizontal, edging towards the very end. A split second before he hit water, he jumps, bracing himself for impact. He lands on the Pearl in a sprawl of limbs, miraculously in one piece. Then he hears a cry,

"Hiccup!" He looks up, and Jack is there, screaming, "On your left!" Davy's men run at the blacksmith, and he brings up his sword, narrowly saving his neck. He slashes at a leg, sending the creature sprawling as he stands and crosses swords with the other dammed sailor. He feints to the side, then pushes his enemy over the side.

"Jack!" He sprints to the other man's side, grabbing him by the shoulders."I have something to tell you!" They shout in unison.

"Oh, um, you first."

"Duck!"

"What?"

"Duck!" Hiccup drops to the deck as Jack crosses swords with another of Davy's men. "What I wanted to say was-" The pirate is interrupted by his opponent as he is forced to lean backwards, and he would have fallen if Hiccup hadn't grabbed his arm, pulling him back up with a spin as they dispatch the creature together.

"I wanted to tell you-"

"Like I was saying-"

"I love you" They announce simultaneously. A cannonball crashes into the deck, but the world stands still for them.

"What?" He breathes out, hardly daring to hope.

"Are you crazy?" Jack whispers.

"I'm sorry, but I had to-" Jack cuts him off by kissing him. He melts into the embrace as Jack pulls him down by the neck and they're kissing and _nothing has ever felt this good._  Jack's mouth is warm and soft, and his body is solid as Hiccup winds his arms around the pirate's back and waist. It's even better than the first time they kissed, because no one is pulling back, and Jack just told him he loved him, and he could do this forever if he didn't need air. He tells him so as they reluctantly separate. "I could do that forever." He pants out.

Jack responds with a cocky grin, "Would you like to?"

"If we survive the next hour, absolutely."

"Excellent, ASTER!" Hiccup blanches(A/N:Insert Orlando Bloom face), what does Aster have to do with anything? "Marry us!"

"What!?" The Aussie screams.

"What?"

"Do you want this?" Jack asks him quietly.

Hiccup doesn't hesitate,"Yes"

"ASTER!" Jack screams

"I heard ya the first time! Are ya insane mate!?"

"Probably, now do it!"

"Now?!"

"Yes now!"

"We might not get another chance!" Hiccup shouts. They might not make it through this, but at least they'll do it together.

"Fine!" Aster says in the most aggravated tone possible. A wave crashes across the deck, reminding them they're in the middle of a battle and a whirlpool. Aster starts screaming while fighting off a crab sailor. "Dearly and not very dearly beloved! We're doing this because these two idiots finally got their shite together and had to drag me into it! If you have any objections, too bad! On your right!" At this, the two finally let go of each other and attack Davy's swarming crew. They stab one in the chest together, and knock another back and forth between them with the flats of their blades. They have maniac sort of grins on their faces as they fight. He almost laughs, somehow he's enjoying this insane turn of events. Aster finally disengages his opponent and screams at them again,

"Jack Frost-"

"Captain!"

"Do you want this done?"

"Done right!"

"FINE!" Aster lets out a long suffering sigh, " _Captain_ Jack Frost, do you take Hiccup Haddock to be your husband?" Jack looks the blacksmith straight in the eyes, giving him a real soft smile, and dammit, he's so in love as he hears Jack say,

"I do."

"Good, now-oh come on!" More sailors rush at Aster, and he sends them flailing off the deck as he screams, "Hiccup Haddock, do you take Jack Frost to be your husband?" Hiccup looks at Jack, then lunges behind him to fend off another sailor, spinning back around to take the pirate's hands

"I do." He says, determined. He's going to be married to this man if it kills him. A wave sends them all lurching to the side and Aster's screaming again,

"Then by the power vested in me by you barmy lot, I declare you-" Another wave comes over the side, bringing more sailors with it, and they're fighting again, the two of them working together, slashing a hermit crab headed sailor and sending him over the side. "I declare you-" Aster tries again, but only receives saltwater to the face. He tries again, "I declare you-" Another sailor rushes at him and he screams at them as he stabs wildly, "OH JUST KISS!"

And Hiccup pulls Jack in, and they're kissing again, and if possible this one is even better than the last. There's nothing but Jack as they melt against each other, and he's kissing his husband, his _husband._ Jack tastes like rum and wintermint and seawater and it's absolutely marvelous and Jack pulls away to breathe far too soon. They rest their foreheads together, slowly returning to the real world as the battle rages on around them.

He whispers,"If we get out of this, I'm getting you a ring."

"You better." Jack whispers back with a smug smile on his face as he kisses the blacksmith again soundly before dancing away to engage more enemies. He intersperses shouts and gunfire with conversation, "You see that?" he asks a sailor, "I'm a married man now! Off the market for you lot! You know," he mulls as he shoots another in the chest, "you're technically a guest at my wedding! You owe me presents!" Hiccup just smiles at the loon he happens to be in love with, leaping back into battle.

The Pearl and the Dutchman continue to swirl, and pirates battle indiscriminately between decks as the distance closes. A crash sends everyone’s heads skywards as the masts lock together, the ships shaking with the impact. Davy Jones is at the wheel of the Dutchman, cursing at Calypso and trying to steer the ship into the whirlpool faster. He’s gone mad. Hiccup considers the mad captain; if he can get the heart, maybe he can end this. He swings over to the deck of the Dutchman, a chest as his goal. If he can destroy it, the reign of the Dutchman and her captain will end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle was going marvelously in his opinion. Certainly a bit more high stakes than some of his previous battles, but the Pearl was mostly intact, almost everyone’s alive, and somewhere in the middle of all this he’s gotten married. He smiles in spite of himself as he launches a cannon at the helm of the helm of the Dutchman, almost getting Astrid in the process.

“Watch it Frost!” She yells at him as she fences with a sailor.

“Haddock actually!” He tosses back gleefully, leaving her confused as he leaps away. He’ll take Hiccup’s name. “Jack Haddock has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” He queries, half to himself, half to his opponent, who he promptly bonks over the head and shoots in the gut. Yes, the battle is going quite well. And then he sees it. Hiccup on the deck of the Dutchman, holding a chest, viciously sword fighting with its owner. The idiot is going to get himself killed. That is not allowed.

He grabs a rope and jumps to the Dutchman, missing his mark by quite a bit and crashing into a hammerhead sailor on a rope. Their ropes twist together as the creature lunges at him. He jumps off, landing on the sail and leaving his rope buddy to crash into one of his crew mates, sending them both flying into the swirling ocean.

"Right, that's that taken care of" he mutters as he slides down the sail, stepping on a sailors head as he jumps down to the deck. Hiccup and Davy are still fighting, and when the blacksmith sees him, he tosses the chest his way

"Destroy it!" He scream, "Killing Davy will end all of this!" Jack is about to respond, to tell him that he can't, he can't destroy the heart unless he wants to be stuck on this ship for eternity, but a sailor rushes at him, desperate to protect his master's heart, so Jack scoops up the chest and runs. Fight to run away. When he turns back around, he opens his mouth, but any words he might have had were stolen from his chest as he stares. Astrid had joined Hiccup's fight against Davy, attacking the captain together, trying to push the giant man over the railing. Then a sword flies away from it's feint to stab Hiccup in the chest. 

"No!" Jack screams, running towards his husband lying crumpled on the deck. Astrid screams with rage and doubles her attack towards Jones, slicing a line down the cursed captain's arm as Jack falls to his knees beside Hiccup.

"No, Hic, don't do this to me."

"Heeeeyy..." Hiccup says shakily, the sword in his chest pining him down as he tries to raise his arm.

"Hiccup, you can't leave me, okay. You can't, I'm too young to be a widow. Please!" He's crying, sobbing for the first time in years. He was happy, he had been happy for all of a few minutes, and this was his punishment. People like him were not supposed to be happy, and now Hiccup is being taken from him.

"Love y-youu.." The blacksmith whispers as his eyes slide shut.

"No! Hiccup, I love you too, but you can't leave me! Please!" and he's shaking him, and he can feel the life draining away as he begs the universe not to do this. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the chest. A mad idea begins to take shape as he looks between Hiccup and the chest. "You were never much of a pirate anyway," he mutters as he reaches over Hiccup and extracts the heart from the chest and a dagger from his boot. He wraps Hiccup's hand around the dagger, raising it high. He hesitates, everything suspended for a single moment. Then he feels Hiccup's weakening pulse, giving him the strength to drive the dagger deep into the heart.

A strangled choke escapes Davy, still locked in battle with Astrid. He raises a hand to his chest, and it comes away covered in blood. He staggers backward, clutching his wound, and Astrid takes the opportunity to kick him in the chest, and he crashes through the rail. He falls into the swirling ocean without a sound. But Hiccup doesn't stir. Jack shakes him desperately,

"No. No, no, no!" He's screaming, "No! Hiccup! Please!" But he doesn't move. 

Astrid runs over,"Jack, we have to get off this ship!" 

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

"Jack," she swallows voice thick with emotion, "He's gone. I refuse to lose any more friends today, so get up and come with me." She grabs his wrist, dragging him away from Hiccup, doing something clever with her sword to separate the locked masts. He's not paying attention, even as they somehow fly through the air towards the Pearl. His eyes are fixed on Hiccup-no, Hiccup's body. The pirate's body is on autopilot as they touch down on the deck of the Pearl, helping to steer it out of the maelstrom, but his mind is haunted. Haunted by what has happened and what never will. 

They kissed four times, said 'I love you' twice, a sword through his chest, strong hands pulling him out of the locker, a smirk, a laugh, the sparkle in his eyes as he said 'I do'. Jack will never see that smile again, never sail with him again, never wake up next to him, never have a ring, never have the days and months and years you're meant to have when you love somebody.

A cheer goes up from the crew as the Pearl enters safe water. 

"A drink, Cap'n?" A mate offers as rum starts to go around.

"No, no thank you" he mutters, and the pirate stumbles away, confused by Captain Frost refusing a drink for the first time in anyone's memory. Said Captain stands at the railing, watching the last of the Dutchman sink beneath the waves. Astrid joins him, resting her hands on the side of the ship. 

"So, Jack Haddock. When did that happen?"

"During the battle. Had Aster do the ceremony, you know, just in case." His voice breaks, and he shoots a glare at Astrid. He is not crying in front of her. He's not.

"I'm sorry Jack. He-he was my best friend." His chest tightens at the past tense. Hiccup will always be a 'was' now.

"I'm sorry too," he manages to get out before a giant splash resounds over the bay. A giant plume of water erupts from the sea, drenching every ship, even the retreating British. Jack lowers his hand from his eyes, and there, by magic or miracle, was the Flying Dutchman. Her sails caught the wind, heading straight for the Pearl, a figure dangling from the rigging.

"You Asshole!" Jack cries as he makes out the face, tears running down his face. Hiccup is hanging from the rigging of the Dutchman, not dead, not dying, but very much here and alive and sailing right for him.The Dutchman pulls alongside the Pearl as Hiccup jumps to the deck with a broad smile, running over to Jack. He gets a slap to the face.

"I may have deserved that"

"Yeah you did! You are never going to do that again! I thought you were dead!" Jack spits out before melting into Hiccup's arms, shaking with relief.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he holds Jack. "I'm sorry, I'm never leaving you, I promise." Then he kisses him, long and hard and good as the crew wolf whistles and cheers.

"What'a ya say Cap'n? He out a' the doghouse?" The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean gives his husband another good long kiss before responding, his usual smirk restored.

"Maybe, we'll see how tonight goes!"

"OOOOO!" The crew jeers, and Astrid shouts,

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about Haddock!"

"Haddock?" Hiccup asks with a little tilt of his head, and Jack wants to kiss that smile off his face, so he does, because he can.

"I think Jack Haddock has a nice ring to it."

"Me too." Hiccup bumps their noses together and kisses him again. Jack giggles,

"What are you doing?"

"You said we could do this forever, and now we actually can, so, I'm doing it."

"You're nuts"

"I think you've rubbed off on me" They're smiling into the next kiss, and for many more after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not happily ever after, the world is far from perfect. They have quite the scare concerning the curse of the Dutchman's captain, but quickly realize(after quite a lot of shouting on Jack's part) that because he is neither a woman nor on land, they can see each other whenever they like. Which would be all the time, except for when Hiccup had to escort souls. They'll figure out the immortality bit later.

Astrid was forced to step down as Pirate King; you can only get pirates to agree for so long once the threat of imminent death is removed. But she was still the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, and considerably more feared than Sao Feng ever was. Jack is still Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, much to Aster's chagrin, but the British are ending their war, so he can go find his own crew to pillage with.

Life as a pirate was never going to be easy, but right now it was pretty good, and he supposes that's the best he can ask for as he falls asleep, swaying with the motion of the Dutchman, wrapped in the arms of her captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked it. If you need an explanation, these two are emotionally constipated and were dodging around each other up until right before the battle, and were about to confess, but then the horns blew for war and they got interrupted, yada yada yada, insert this.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, so if you got the time, just press the button.(Wow that sounded pushy, sorry)  
> I'm on Tumblr as @hairasuntouchedaspartoftheamazon , but I'm currently on hiatus.


End file.
